Onii-chan, Daisuki!
by Nikko Hyuga
Summary: Minato ha muerto y eso causa revuelo. Naruto, su hijo, se le ha impuesto que debe conseguir una novia y casarse antes de heredar la Empresa, para ello, su madre le ha enviado a un Instituto donde deberá elegir a la que será su futura compañera, lo que no sabe es que una hija secreta de Minato lo espera, y peor: ¡Ha declarado abiertamente que quiere ser su esposa! [Cap 4 Up!]
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración con influencia de varios animes y de uno en particular. En lo que consiga el nombre del anime en que se inspira, colocaré el mismo.

**Advertencias:**Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

* * *

><p>Era las 6 menos cuarto de la mañana, y toda Norteamérica se sacudía con la noticia de que uno de sus grandes empresarios, dueño del grupo automotriz más grande de estados unidos, General Motors, grupo que alberga a conocidas marcas de automóviles como Chevrolet, GMC, Pontiac, Cadillac, etc, había fallecido. La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el país y todos los noticiarios, tanto en las calles con sus pantallas gigantes colgadas de los edificios como en los Tv's de las casas, revelaban la cruel noticia.<p>

"_Esta mañana, el Presidente de General Motors, Minato Namikaze, ha fallecido en un fatal accidente de tránsito que se suscitó la madrugada de hoy. Se desconocen hasta ahora las causas del accidente trágico que acabó con la vida de tan ilustre personaje querido por todas y todos gracias a ser dueño de uno de los grupos automotrices de mayor renombre mundial y por sus obras benéficas que atraían siempre la atención de todas y todos. _

_Al parecer según fuentes extraoficiales, Namikaze iba a bordo de su Chevrolet Tahoe por la Interestatal, un reno se atravesó en la autopista y al tratar de volantear para esquivar al animal, el Señor Minato perdió el control de su vehículo dando vuelcos, la camioneta cayó al carril contrario y fue embestida por un Camión de gran tamaño, causando un fatal accidente. A pesar de que fue trasladado al Hospital General, no fue posible salvarle. Este día se llevará a cabo el funeral del señor Namikaze en la capilla del Cementerio Privado de New York. Paz a su alma"_

Si bien había gente destrozada con la noticia, habían muchos felices con ella, sobre todo una junta directiva que nunca estuvo de acuerdo con la gerencia que llevaba Minato sobre su empresa, empresas rivales que veían mermados sus ganancias por los métodos efectivos que usaba Namikaze para vender sus productos, como el Grupo Ford o Toyota. Pero también estaba el interés particular de muchas personas por el que ahora se volvía el dueño y absoluto heredero del Grupo General Motors, Naruto Namikaze, un chico de tan sólo 17 años, en edad escolar y sin preocupaciones, el cual ahora se volvió el adolescente más cotizado del planeta en sólo horas.

Nuestra historia comienza aquí, con Naruto, en el funeral de su padre…

* * *

><p>En la capilla, muchos eran los asistentes al funeral, hasta representantes de las cadenas más importantes de noticias estaban cubriendo los pormenores de la misma. La señora de Namikaze, una rubia imponente de ojos castaños y larga cabellera, vestida con un largo vestido negro reflejando el luto por su fallecido esposo. Su nombre, Yugito. Ella entre sollozos le contestaba las preguntas a la prensa acompañada de la asistente de Minato, la señorita Mabui.<p>

Unos metros más allá estaba el presidente de Toyota en persona, Hiashi Hyuga, vestido con un traje negro elegante, dándole las condolencias a Naruto por la terrible pérdida, y comentándole que tiene cierta propuesta para él que podrán discutir más adelante. Naruto le asintió y Hiashi se alejó con una sonrisa algo maléfica en su rostro. Más allá se veía al representante legal del grupo Ford, como no, un Uchiha. Itachi se mantenía impasivo observando a todos, como si los vigilase. Ya había hablado y expresado sus condolencias a Naruto y ahora se mantenía en el lugar tal como se lo había ordenado su Tío, a fin de guardar apariencias.

Faltó poco para que la prensa agobiase a Naruto con preguntas ridículas como ¿Qué hará ahora que es el dueño de GM?, ¿Podrá estudiar y lidiar con los problemas de su empresa?, ¿Ya tiene novia?, y muchas de esas preguntas embarazosas que hacen los reporteros en medio de sus intentos por obtener chismes calientes para sus televisoras y revistas de farándula.

De la nada surgió su mejor amigo, a salvarlo de aquella situación, le tomó por el brazo y lo trajo con él, alejándole de las cámaras y los reporteros tediosos.

Lo llevó hasta la sala contigua detrás de la capilla, y ahí cerró la puerta. Naruto se sentó en un sofá y suspiró.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Usuratonkachi?

— Ahora, si… Teme… — gimoteó Naruto.

— Es increíble que dejen pasar a esa cuerda de buitres a este lugar. Ya ni los muertos respetan... — exclamó Sasuke Uchiha, su mejor amigo y compañero en el Instituto.

— Lo siento, Sasuke pero… ¿podrías dejarme solo? — preguntó Naruto limpiándose una lágrima.

Sasuke sólo soltó un "hn" a modo de asentimiento y salió de la habitación. Naruto quedose pensativo sobre todo lo que pasaba en este instante y la muerte repentina de su padre, cuando de pronto escucha el sonido de un cristal sonar.

Levantó la mirada y de nuevo escuchó ese timbrar de una piedra golpear un cristal. Miró a todos lados y luego a la ventana alta del cuarto, donde otra piedra golpeó el cristal. Y en eso escuchó:

—Onii-sama… ¿Estás ahí? Onii-sama…

Naruto estaba confundido. Él no tenía hermanas, así que debe estar confundida esa chica. Si eso debe ser, esa chica se confundió y él no puede ser su…

— Onii-sama, sé que te duele que papá se haya muerto, y nos haya abandonado, pero no temas, yo estoy aquí para apoyarte…

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Dijo que era su hermana? Buscando cómo subirse a aquella ventana, Naruto exclamó:

— ¿Quién eres? Yo no tengo hermanas… ¿Acaso es una broma y has venido a burlarte de mi sufrimiento? Si es así yo…

— No, no estoy inventado nada… Yo soy tu Hermana menor, y he venido aquí para que no estés solo, te acompañaré el resto de tus días y cubriré el vació de tu corazón que Otou-sama ha dejado en ambos, así como espero que selles el mío…

Naruto escuchaba aquellas palabras cada vez más incrédulo. De pronto logro arrastrar una silla para subirla sobre el sofá. Mientras la acomodaba preguntó:

— ¿Quién carajos eres y a qué has venido?

Cuando logró asegurarla y estaba a punto de subirse, escuchó algo que lo hizo perder el equilibrio por completo y caer con todo y silla al suelo…

— Yo soy tu hermana menor, y he venido preparada para acompañarte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, no como tu hermana, sino como tu mujer… Yo… He venido a casarme contigo, mi Onii-sama amado, Naruto-kun…

Si antes estaba confundido, aquello lo había dejado descolocado, con los ojos como platos y la dentadura castañeando, grito:

— ¡¿NAAANIII?!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Prólogo:<strong>Hola! Aquí estoy con un pequeño proyecto piloto el cual es corto, por ahora está este prólogo un poquito largo, planeo que sean capítulos breves de 800 a mil palabras, sobre algo que me rondaba la cabeza desde hace mucho después de ver unas series anteriores. Si se preguntan, si, esta historia tiene de inspiración un anime, del cual no recuerdo el nombre en este instante, que comienza de la misma forma, pero no se asusten, no será un remake del anime, sigue parte de la línea pero tiene influencias de otras series. Además de que tengo la historia pensada muy diferente.

De nuevo la inspiración me viene para otras cosas y no para lo que quiero, pero les digo la verdad cuando les hablo de que estoy trabajando en las contis de "Pain Rikkudou" y "Relaciones Peligrosas". De "Deshonrado" he detenido la conti pues mi Xbox se daño y necesito leer mucho de las cosas del juego para ir armando los capis, nada haría con sólo contarles como se pasan los niveles, ¿no?, y en cuanto a "Vuelve a Sonreir", en esa tengo un dilema existencial, pero en lo que lo solucione, estará en marcha nuevamente.

Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, espero quieran leer esta pequeña historia que les voy a relatar.

**Hasta una nueva entrega, se me cuidan ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración con influencia de varios animes y de uno en particular. En lo que consiga el nombre del anime en que se inspira, colocaré el mismo.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*— Yo soy tu hermana menor, y he venido preparada para acompañarte en esta nueva etapa de tu vida, no como tu hermana, sino como tu mujer… Yo… He venido a casarme contigo, mi Onii-sama amado, Naruto-kun…*<em>

— Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto! — se escuchó dentro del lujoso Cadillac STS-V donde se desplazaban el rubio y su señora madre, además de Mabui, la asistente de Minato.

Naruto aún tenía aquellas palabras en su mente, muchas dudas y preguntas surgieron en su cabeza. ¿Quién era aquella chica misteriosa, que de la nada se proclamaba su hermana? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De dónde salió? Esas y muchas más interrogantes tenían en vela al Rubio desde el día del funeral.

— ¡Aye! — exclamó Naruto al voltear y salir de su trance.

— Cielos, te escabulles en tu mundo y no pones atención a lo que te dice Mabui… En fin, continúa querida…

— Gracias, Yugito-sama… Como le iba relatando, Minato-sama fue muy estricto con su testamento. Para que Naruto-sama pueda ser el heredero oficial, debe tener un firme compromiso de realizar una familia estable con alguna buena muchacha que escoja. Minato-sama cree que con la responsabilidad de una carga familiar, llámese esposa e hijos, Naruto-sama evolucionará su modo de pensar y actuar, y le ayudará a gerenciar la empresa con mejor aptitud que en este instante… – Terminó la chica de piel castaña.

— ¿Y eso que quiere decir? — preguntó Naruto inocente.

— Eso quiere decir hijo mío, que hasta que no consigas un compromiso formal con intenciones de que la chica que escojas sea tu esposa, no recibirás un solo centavo de la herencia de tu padre. Esa es la condición que impone Minato. Para que recibas el 79% de las Acciones mayoritarias del Grupo GM, tendrás que asistir a la Escuela donde iba tu padre, terminar tus estudios allí, elegir a una chica para que sea tu novia y luego tu esposa, y así recibirás tu herencia… ¿Está claro? — terminó de explicar Yugito.

— Fuerte y claro, hehee… Espera, ¿tengo que conseguir novia?

En el auto a todos excepto a Naruto les bajó una gota de sudor por la sien, y un viento paso frente a ellos.

— Obviando el hecho de que no estás prestando atención, si Naruto, debes conseguir una novia antes de que termines la Escuela, ¡O no tendrás un centavo! — dijo la rubia fúrica.

— ¡Aye! — gimoteó Naruto blanco como un papel después de escucharlo.

* * *

><p>Más tarde ese día, Naruto fue enviado junto con el Chofer a lo que sería su nueva residencia, un pequeño apartamento donde viviría solo.<p>

Naruto abría la puerta de su apartamento recordando las palabras de Mabui:

_*– __Son órdenes de Minato-sama, dice que fomentará en usted el valor del orden y la responsabilidad en sí mismo, cuidando de su vida en solitario… Y si llega a necesitarlo, están en la segunda gaveta de su mesa de noche…*_

— ¿Qué se supone que voy a necesitar...? Si tan sólo Mabui me lo hubiese dicho…

Al final Naruto se instaló en el pequeño departamento. Rápidamente acomodó todas sus cosas en orden y luego de darle un toque algo personal a la habitación, resolvió que un tazón de ramen sería bueno para celebrar el primer día como un adolescente independiente.

Colocó la olla en la estufa y esperó a que el agua entrase en estado de ebullición. Mientras tanto, fue al cuarto y vio que aún faltaban sus calcetines por ser guardados. Mirando la mesita de noche, recordó la última frase de Mabui:

_*— __Y si llega a necesitarlo, están en la segunda gaveta de su mesa de noche…*_

Naruto tragó seco, en aquella gaveta podía haber cualquier cosa, quizás un kit de salvamento, o quizás un arma. El no sabía que esperar ya que su familia era un poco, digamos que mucho, excéntrica.

Al final abrió la gaveta, y cuando miró el contenido, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, la sangre se le subió al rostro colorándole por completo y las orejas le echaban humo. En la gaveta habían revistas pornográficas, DVD's para adultos, y por si fuera poco, una tira enorme con muchos preservativos.

— ¡Me lleva la…! — Pero el sonido de su celular en la mesa le hizo detener el grito de maldiciones que iba a vociferar. Notó que era un número desconocido. Algo dudoso tomo el mismo, y contestó:

— ¿Alo?

_"— __¿Cómo estás? Esta noche quiero hacer maldades, esta noche quiero hacértelo, y que no acabes, hacer que te pegues a mi…."_

Naruto quedó en blanco, con los ojos blancos escuchando la canción que sonaba. Tres puntos suspensivos se veían a su lado y sonaba el viento, incluso una rama rodante pasó después de aquella llamada extraña.

— ¿Eh? Creo que te has equivocado… ¡No vuelvas a llamar! — colgó. *Música de locos*, pensó Naruto.

Al final caminó hasta la cocina y terminó de preparar su ramen, lo comió con avidez y al poco rato se encontraba en la tina disfrutando su baño. Pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que su cabeza estaba hecha un lío. Tantas cosas en menos de cuatro días lo tenían exasperado.

*¿Por qué tuviste que morir tan pronto, viejo?* era lo que pasaba por la mente de Naruto.

De nuevo en la cama, estaba sentado en el costado izquierdo de ella, al lado de la mesita de noche. La gaveta aún abierta y él, sonrojado, tentado a tomar una de las revistas. Al final pudo más su morbo y tomó la primera que consiguió. Una a una pasaba las páginas mientras su respiración se volvía pesada y su sonrojo era evidente, además del humo que echaba su cabeza. Un hilillo de sangre recorría su nariz al ver las guapas muchachas que adornaban las páginas en cortita ropa interior, muy sexy. Concentradísimo estaba, cuando el celular vuelve a sonar, lo toma sin pensar y contesta con la voz ronca.

— ¿Alo?

_"— __Onii-sama… ¿Aún despierto? Se te escucha raro…"_

Naruto soltó la revista de lleno al escuchar eso. Tragó saliva y contestó.

— ¿Qu-qu-quién eres, necesito saber quién o qué eres?

Una pequeña y dulce risa sonó a través del auricular.

_"— __Hihihi… Eres tan predecible Onii-sama, aunque creo que eso es natural para tu edad, todos los chicos tienen esas necesidades… Pero debes guardar un poco de esa energía para cuando nos casemos, recuerda que seré toda tuya, Onii-sama…"_

A Naruto se le subieron los colores al rostro de pensar en lo que esa chica desconocida acababa de decirle. Nervioso a morir contesta:

— N-No es lo que crees, ni siquiera estaba leyendo revistas de esas ni nada… — se tapó la boca, acababa de confesar su delito.

_"—__Hihihi, como te dije, eres muy predecible, Onii-sama, en fin, supe que te inscribieron en mi Instituto… Estaré muy feliz de verte mañana en la escuela… Adiós, Onii-sama"_

– O-oye, espera… — el sonido de la llamada finalizada fue lo que se quedó en el auricular — Rayos, espera, ¿Cómo supo que me inscribieron en otro Instituto…?

Naruto se quedó helado. Esa chica misteriosa y desconocida, ¿Lo estaba espiando?

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, Naruto caminaba rumbo al Instituto. Iba con los audífonos puestos escuchando electrodance, su melena rubia algo alborotada, pues por más que intente peinarle, ella no se deja acomodar. Llevaba el uniforme reglamentario que consistía en pantalones negros, camisa de seda blanca con corbata azul y saco negro. Iba distraído pues pensaba en la llamada de su "Hermana Misteriosa" y la posibilidad de que estuviese en la misma Institución que él.<p>

De pronto lo asaltó una idea algo perturbante. Si su "hermanita" estudiaba en este mismo instituto, cabía la posibilidad de que pudiese conocerla. Eso estaba bien, pero, ¿y si se enamoraba de ella sin saber que es su hermana? Eso no sería nada bueno, y el escándalo que se formaría en las cadenas de TV's y Revistas de farándulas, especializadas en rajarles el pellejo a sus víctimas de turno. Sería el escándalo del año, mermaría la productividad de la empresa de su padre y caerían las ventas de los coches, las acciones cotizadas en la Bolsa de Nueva York bajarían hasta los suelos y no valdrían un centavo. Era imperativo averiguar quién es su hermana, y evitarla a toda costa. Si no, todo su mundo podría venirse abajo con sólo… Enamorarse por equivocación.

Con todas esas dudas en la cabeza, Naruto no se fijó por donde iba cuando de pronto tropieza con una chica más baja que él, cayendo ambos al suelo. La caída fue estrepitosa y le hizo botar a la otra persona su bebida, la cual terminó regada en el suelo.

— Lo siento lo siento, no quise… — Al Naru se le fue el habla, miraba con la boca abierta a la chica.

Ella, de cabello negro, se quejaba del golpe en sus pompis, mientras tenía restos del batido sobre su cara y cabello, dándole una vista nada agradable y muy pervertida para los de mente lasciva. Y para colmo de males, Naruto tenía una de sus manos sobre uno de sus senos.

La chica abrió los ojos y se miro toda, su carita se sonrojó completamente y su expresión cambió a una de horror mientras Naruto retiraba su mano y sonreía nerviosamente.

— ¡KYYAAA! ¡Pervertido! — y el sonoro golpe en la mejilla no se hizo esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 1:<strong> Hola! Aquí estoy –de nuevo- con la conti, aprovechando mi ataque de inspiración les he traído recién sacado del horno después de haberla terminado hoy mismo, hehee. ¡Les agradezco infinito a mi favorita Kannaby, Master DeadPool, KAAS' Riko y mi Onee-chan Hitomis! A ustedes les agradezco por ser los primeros en dejarles review a este singular proyecto n.n por MP's les responderé sus geniales reviews. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya encantado, hehee

De nuevo la inspiración me viene para otras cosas y no para lo que quiero, pero les digo la verdad cuando les hablo de que estoy trabajando en las contis de "Pain Rikkudou" y "Relaciones Peligrosas". De "Deshonrado" he detenido la conti pues mi Xbox se daño y necesito leer mucho de las cosas del juego para ir armando los capis, nada haría con sólo contarles como se pasan los niveles, ¿no?, y en cuanto a "Vuelve a Sonreir", en esa tengo un dilema existencial, pero en lo que lo solucione, estará en marcha nuevamente.

Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, espero quieran leer esta pequeña historia que les voy a relatar.

**Hasta una nueva entrega, se me cuidan ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración con influencia de varios animes y de uno en particular. En lo que consiga el nombre del anime en que se inspira, colocaré el mismo.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba con senda marca de una mano en su mejilla, el sitio donde le habían golpeado estaba completamente rojo. Se masajeaba la mejilla una y otra vez recordando la escena de hace un ratito:<p>

_*La chica, un poco más baja que él, de uniforme de falda plisada y chaleco negro, con un lazo rojo a modo de corbatín, después de haberse levantado del suelo, le miró con fiereza y repudio. No era para menos, le había tumbado, vertido su batido de leche y bananas encima y de paso, le había toqueteado sin pudor. Estaba más que molesta, estaba furiosa._

_— __Lo siento, yo no… — pero la chica detuvo a Naruto de seguir hablando. Cerró los ojos un instante y luego le miró severamente con aquellos ojos blanquecinos que brillaban como dos lunas hermosas._

_— __No vuelva a acercarse a mí, pervertido… — bufó la chica, y golpeándole levemente con su larga cabellera negra, se giró y se marchó del lugar._

_Naruto no sabía ni dijo absolutamente nada. Él se disculpó y trató de ser amable, pero ella le miró con tal repulsión que simplemente suplicaba que se fuera lo más pronto posible.*_

Naruto suspiraba quedamente, había sido el encuentro más extraño de su vida y todo pasó muy rápido. Al final poco o nada le importaba si esa extraña chica no quería verlo más, él tenía otras enormes preocupaciones como para detenerse por esa chica.

Continuó su camino sin preocuparse mucho por ello, volviendo a sus audífonos y su paso relajado y despreocupado.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato estaba frente a la Institución donde cursaría sus estudios de ahora en adelante. Estaba frente a una edificación de corte neoclásico, como sacada de la vieja Francia. Tal vez el arquitecto tenía fascinación por los edificios de época de la revolución francesa. Naruto había sido inscrito en dicha escuela bajo la modalidad de estudiante de intercambio, todo organizado y facilitado por la fiel asistente de su padre, Mabui. Después de todo, tenía una familia muy poderosa con muchos contactos, era natural que lo hubiesen aceptado a mediados de temporada en esta prestigiosa escuela.<p>

El rubio continuó su andar hacia el muro de la entrada, atravesó la misma y se dirigió a la fachada principal. Un poco más atrás de él, ocultándose detrás del muro se escondía una silueta poco visible, que era más que claro que lo estaba espiando. Naruto sintió que lo observaban y regresó la vista, no vio nada, se encogió de hombros y continuó su andar. Mientras que la silueta volvía a aparecer, espiándolo.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato se adentró en las instalaciones. Por donde quiera que caminara, los murmullos no se hacían esperar, muchas chicas ya chillaban emocionadas al ver al famoso y poderoso rubio, confirmando que el adolescente más cotizado de Norteamérica estaba en su propia escuela. No tardó mucho en llegar a la Seccional y tocar a la puerta, debía entregar sus papeles de ingreso y le dirían el aula a la cual pertenece.<p>

Una mujer de cabellos negros, llamada Shizune, le recibió. Revisó, firmó y selló sus papeles y los archivó, luego le indicó que su salón sería el de Segundo año sección "A". Cuando le daba esos indicativos, una rubia algo ruidosa ingresó en el lugar también, quejándose.

— ¿Será que alguien es tan amable de decirme donde queda el aula de Primero "A"? El chico con el que me fui estaba más perdido que yo, y se supone que estudia en este lugar…

Naruto notó a la chica, de cabello rubio atado en una cola alta, ojos azules preciosos y un cuerpo muy definido para su edad, vestía con el uniforme de la escuela, y había que decir que era jodidamente sexy.

— Señorita Yamanaka, disculpe que eso le haya pasado, se supone que debían ayudarle… Bueno, en este instante estoy esperando a la Vicepresidenta del Consejo Estudiantil, la cual dijo que estará en unos minutos en este lugar. Ella me entregará unos documentos y le pediré que los guíe a ambos a sus respectivas aulas. ¿Podrás esperarla? — sonrió Shizune.

— Si no queda de otra… — Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, luego notó a Naruto que la miraba con detenimiento. Naruto al verse descubierto giró la mirada algo sonrojado y la rubia, lejos de molestarse, le guiñó el ojo en forma pícara mientras se acomodaba un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. Naruto sonrió algo nervioso de verse en esa situación un poco vergonzosa.

De pronto la chica se colocó a su lado sin el rubio darse cuenta, hasta que le saludó.

— ¡Hola! Tú debes ser Namikaze Naruto, el famoso hijo de Namikaze Minato… — sonrió la chica mientras extendía la mano en un cordial saludo — Ino Yamanaka, es un placer conocerte… — le dijo con la voz algo coqueta.

Naruto se sobresaltaba al tenerla a su lado tan rápido, no se había percatado de ello pues, en un momento estaba en la puerta, giró la vista hacia Shizune y al volver a ver la tenía a un paso de él.

— Eto, si, hehee — sonreía nervioso Naruto y estrechó la mano de Ino — Mucho gusto Ino… ¿También eres nueva en este lugar?

— Así es… Recién nos mudamos a la ciudad y papá insistió en inscribirme en esta escuela, algo fuera de lo común dado que ya está casi finalizando el primer trimestre… ¿Y tú?

— Tengo un caso similar — dijo recordando el porqué de su llegada a esta escuela, la búsqueda de una pareja, algo normal, ¿No?

— Oh ya veo… Bueno…

Pero Ino fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abrirse, otra chica de más o menos la misma apariencia de Ino, entró al lugar. Naruto la observó detalladamente. Rubia de cabello largo de tonos miel, ojos lavanda como si fuesen dos orquídeas, un busto algo pequeño comparado al de Ino y el mismo uniforme que la Yamanaka.

— Aquí tiene, Señorita Shizune, estos son los reportes del Comité Estudiantil para las preparaciones del Baile de Invierno… — dijo la chica y luego miró a los otros dos chicos.

— Gracias, Shion… Bueno, quería pedirte por favor…

— Los tórtolos son nuevos y quiere que los lleve a sus aulas… — dijo algo chocante aunque Ino se sonrojaba un poco y Naruto completamente. Hasta humo le salían por sus orejas. Shizune rió un poco.

— Disculpen a su Vicepresidenta, ella es un poco tosca para tratar a las personas — se dirigió a los chicos, luego miró a Shion — Naruto es de Segundo Año, salón "A", la señorita Yamanaka es de Primero "A", ¿podrás hacerme el…?

— Bien, andando que las clases empezarán en poco tiempo — les decía Shion cortando a Shizune su petición.

Ambos asintieron y se despidieron cordialmente de Shizune, y salieron de la Seccional.

* * *

><p>— ¿Así que usted es el famoso Naruto del cual tanto hablan las noticias? — mencionaba Shion a medida que caminaban por los pasillos. Las chicas a su alrededor suspiraban al ver al rubio y cuchicheaban entre ellas — Vamos, ¡A sus salones! — las regañaba Shion dispersándolas.<p>

Naruto observaba a la vicepresidenta hacer su trabajo mientras exclamaba:

— Así es… Bueno, yo no quisiera recibir tanta aten… — paró al ver que Shion se detenía, volteaba y le amenazaba con el dedo índice.

— Le advierto una cosa, en esta escuela se respetan las reglas y tratamos de mantener el orden y la disciplina. No toleraré que venga con sus aires de príncipe heredero a querer tener a las chicas babeando por usted, ¿Se entendió? — cortaba Shion a Naruto, este asentía nerviosamente.

Shion continuó el paso y Naruto suspiró. Ino se le acercó y le susurró en el oído — Esa vicepresidenta da algo de miedo… ¿No lo crees?

Naruto asentía en silencio nerviosamente. Ino se separó y continuó el camino. Pero Naruto sintió que lo observaban, y notó al final del pasillo, entre tanta gente, a una chica que pareciera que lo espiase desde la esquina del pasillo. Naruto logró detallar que tenía una especie de sombrero puntiagudo como de una bruja, y que dos estrellas caían a los lados de su sombrero, pudo notarlas porque brillaban. Intentó aminar para ver bien pero al pasar dos chicas a su lado que se le quedaban viendo, el les sonrió y luego miro de nuevo, la chica ya no estaba.

_*¿Será mi imaginación…? A menos que… ¡Pueda ser ella!" _pensó. Quizás ella era la tal hermanita que le estaba acosando. ¡Debía encontrarla ahora que la había visto!

Pero estaba a punto de ir en su búsqueda cuando Shion le toma por el cuello deteniéndolo.

— ¿A dónde cree que va, Naruto? El salón de Segundo está subiendo esas escaleras… Apenas llegue al segundo nivel, a su derecha está su salón… Que tenga buen día… — le explicó y luego viró a ver a Ino — Señorita Yamanaka, venga conmigo, usted está en mi clase…

Ino asintió y se despidió de Naruto mientras este levantaba la mano a modo de despedida. Luego subió las escaleras hasta el segundo nivel, donde se encontraban las aulas de Segundo Año. Justo como le había dicho Shion, al llegar a su lado estaba en salón de Segundo "A". Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando volvió a ver a la chica, la que lo espiaba, al final del pasillo. Naruto se paralizó. Estaba más que claro porque lo espiaba a él, porque no quería acercarse. Aquella misteriosa chica, ¡Era su hermana!

Naruto comenzó a caminar en dirección a ella, la chica al verlo venir retrocedió y echó a correr. Naruto la imitó y la persiguió, ambos corrieron por los pasillos hasta subir las escaleras del tercer nivel. La chica no se detuvo y continuó a la azotea, donde se vió acorralada. Naruto llegó detrás de ella algo jadeante.

La chica se quedó detenida de espaldas. Naruto pudo detallar que además del sombrero, tenía una capa de bruja y en la mano una especie de varita mágica. La chica sobre su uniforme tenía un completo cosplay de chica mágica.

— Ya… Ya no tienes a donde ir… — Le señaló demandante — ¿Por qué me estabas espiando? ¿Acaso tú…?

La chica se giró, Naruto pudo ver su cara y detallarla aún más, de cabello castaño corto, ojos color chocolate y dos singulares marcas moradas en sus mejillas las adornaban. Ella sonrió dulcemente y le miró de manera tierna.

— Así como lo piensa, no está equivocado… Estaba esperando su llegada… Onii-sama…

Naruto quedó en shock, ¿Acaso ella era su hermana menor?

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 2:<strong> Hola! Aquí estoy –de nuevo- con la conti, aprovechando mi ataque de inspiración les he traído recién sacado del horno después de haberla terminado hoy mismo, hehee. ¡Les agradezco infinito a mi favorita Kannaby, a la prima Jazy015, KAAS' Riko, mi Onee-chan Hitomis, Naoko-Eri, Blacklady Hyuuga, Elektra Kanata, HidanMasura, y mis panitas ZeroTT y Alberto-M! A ustedes les agradezco por dejarles review a este singular proyecto n.n por MP's les responderé sus geniales reviews. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya encantado, el cual os deja con una enorme duda en mente, no me maten, jajajaa

De nuevo la inspiración me viene para otras cosas y no para lo que quiero, pero les digo la verdad cuando les hablo de que estoy trabajando en las contis de "Pain Rikkudou" y "Relaciones Peligrosas". De "Deshonrado" he detenido la conti pues mi Xbox se daño y necesito leer mucho de las cosas del juego para ir armando los capis, nada haría con sólo contarles como se pasan los niveles, ¿no?, y en cuanto a "Vuelve a Sonreír", en esa tengo un dilema existencial, pero en lo que lo solucione, estará en marcha nuevamente.

Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, espero quieran leer esta pequeña historia que les voy a relatar.

**Hasta una nueva entrega, se me cuidan ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración con influencia de varios animes y de uno en particular. En lo que consiga el nombre del anime en que se inspira, colocaré el mismo.

EDIT: Gracias a **Dantrlan** por darme el nombre del anime original: "**Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto Ga Iru", **este es el anime que me inspiro y del cual tomé la línea de la historia, la cual modifiqué, alargué y cambié completamente para sacarle más jugo a este fic. Como vengo especificando desde el inicio del fic, no es un remake del anime, es resultado de la inspiración de muchos otros además de este, aunque este es el principal. Ahora sin más que agregar, disfruten el nuevo capítulo, hehee

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

* * *

><p>— Así como lo piensa, no está equivocado… Estaba esperando su llegada… Onii-sama…<p>

Naruto quedó en shock, ¿Acaso ella era su hermana menor? Estaba sin habla y no articulaba palabra alguna.

— ¿Sucede algo? — Preguntó aquella chica extrañada de su comportamiento.

— Etto… ¿Tú eres mi hermana? — decía Naruto aún confundido y sin articular muchas palabras.

**— **Así es… Onii-sama…

Naruto estaba a punto de caminar a abrazarla cuando la chica sacó de su capa un cartelito. Y se lo entregó.

— Café… ¿de las Hermanas Amorosas? — decía extrañado al leer el anuncio de un local de Café Maid.

— Así es, supongo que ya habías visto el cartel y querías que te diera información, ¿Nee, Onii-sama? — volvió a actuar como una hermana tierna.

— ¿Entonces tú no eres mi hermana? — preguntó lo que ya era obvio.

— No en realidad, pero puedo serlo si quiere, a todos los chicos les encanta la idea de tener a una linda Onee-san a sus pies… — se le acercó poniéndole nervioso —Y veo que tú no eres la excepción… — le sonríe coqueta mientras le señala con la varita mágica.

Naruto suspiró aliviado. Al final sólo le habían jugado una mala pasada. La chica sonrió y se colocó frente a él, hizo una reverencia y se presentó.

— Mi nombre es Rin Nohara, y soy la dueña del Café de las Hermanas Amorosas… Ahora que has quedado prendado con mi actuación, no pido más que te pases por mi café a cualquier hora del día, ¿Vale? — sonrió.

— Hecho… Espera, ¿Diriges un café Maid? — decía asombrado Naruto.

— Así es… Soy una muy buena administradora, además de admiradora de Minato-sama, el rey de los negocios… Y-no-me-quedaré-atrás — le dijo señalándole a él. — Podrá ser su hijo, pero no noto que haya heredado sus dones para los negocios, es más, lo dudo…

Naruto sólo sonreía nervioso. Es cierto que ahora se había vuelto popular con las chicas, pero no sabía hasta que punto.

— Entonces, ¿Se pasará por el café luego?, quiero mostrárselo… Quisiera ver la opinión de un Namikaze, así sea de su hijo, acerca de mi pequeño local…

— Lo haré… – Asintió él.

— Perfecto, le veré luego, Naruto-san… — se despidió Rin.

Naruto sólo le miró irse y luego suspiro aliviado. Vaya susto le había dado esa chica.

* * *

><p>— Namikaze Naruto, es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos todos muy bien… — realizaba una reverencia Naruto.<p>

Estaba al frente de los que serían sus compañeros de clases. Muchas de las chicas chillaban como fans de un ídolo de la música rock al verlo, otros simplemente sólo le miraban de reojo como si viesen a una súper estrella. En fin, todos estaban emocionados con la llegada de Naruto. No así una chica de cabellos rojos como fuego, lentes que protegían unos hermosos ojos color zafiro y que al ver al recién llegado, sólo bufó y miró por la ventana.

— Muy bien joven Namikaze, buena presentación, nosotros esperamos también su cordial trato y empeño para con las tareas escolares… — decía la señorita Kurenai, la cual miró entre los alumnos para buscarle puesto a Naruto — Ahora creo que puede sentarse en ese puesto vacío, al lado de la señorita Uzumaki y la señorita Hyuga…

Naruto miró a donde le señalaba Kurenai y vio a la chica de cabellos rojos voltear con recelo, para luego volver su mirada a la ventana. Se encogió de hombros por su actitud y caminó hasta el asiento vacío, cuando se iba a sentar, estuvo a punto de tragar seco al ver una cabellera larga negra como la de esta mañana. Al sentarse no pudo evitar tensarse. ¿Realmente era la chica que le había golpeado? Cuando la chica se giró, se preparó para el ataque.

— Buenos días, Namikaze-san, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y como Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil es mi deber presentarme adecuadamen… ¿sucede algo? — cortó su educada y cordial presentación al ver al muchacho palidecer.

— ¿Eh? N-no no es nada… —dijo con alivio al ver bien a la chica. Su cabello era distinto, era negro, si, pero con tintes azules, además de que su expresión irradiaba dulzura y humildad. Todo un contraste con la chica de esta mañana, la cual parecía un ogro a punto de atacarlo.

— Oh, es que le noté como asustado… En fin, bienvenido, espero que le guste la escuela… Y cualquier cosa no dude en preguntarme, gustosa le contestaré… — le sonrió Hinata.

— Muchas gracias, Hinata… — le sonrió el rubio arrancándole un leve sonrojo.

* * *

><p>— Con esto damos por terminada esta presentación, les aseguro que esta estrategia de mercadeo para el nuevo Chevrolet Cruze nos reportará muchísimas ganancias…<p>

En la sala de conferencias del edificio sede de General Motors, se encontraba la Junta Directiva del grupo, discutiendo sobre nuevos proyectos de la empresa. La sala era enorme y en el proyector instalado, el gerente de marketing, Asuma Sarutobi, hacía una presentación sobre las probabilidades de éxito de un nuevo coche y sus planes de mercado posibles.

— Excelente estrategia, Asuma, le indicaremos nuestra decisión al respecto luego de discutirlo, puede retirarse… — le indicaba un señor mayor de edad, vestido de traje gris claro. Uno de los miembros de la Junta Directiva de la Empresa, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Asuma asentía y salía de la sala. Un anciano algo sombrío, que observaba en silencio, habló. Este también era accionista de la Empresa con el 8% de las acciones, y miembro de la Junta Directiva, Danzo Shimura.

— No podemos seguir con ese tipo de estrategias de mercadeo débiles. Entiende que ya no estamos para arriesgarlo todo, Hiruzen…

— Lo sé, Danzo… Pero recuerda que ese es el sistema que usaba Minato, confiar plenamente en su equipo de apoyo y darlo todo en las campañas era su lema… Minato hubiese apoyado la presentación de Asuma…

— Namikaze ya no está con nosotros, es hora de poner esta empresa en marcha con verdadera mano férrea y anteponer nuestros métodos de gerencia antes de que sean despreciados. Ahora que por el momento la presidencia del grupo recae en nosotros, no podemos arriesgarnos a que el hijo heredero venga a desbaratar lo que con empeño hemos mantenido…

— Concuerdo con Danzo, Hiruzen… He escuchado que el hijo de Minato, Naruto, es un completo despreocupado y no tiene ni idea de lo que es gerenciar una empresa… — decía Homura Mitokado.

Este señor, de cierta forma parecido a Hiruzen, era, junto a la Señora Koharu Utatane, dueños del 12% de las acciones. Hiruzen también era accionista, pero minoritario, y sus acciones formaban parte de las de Minato, por lo que se podía decir que él, junto a la esposa de Minato, Yugito Namikaze y el mismo Naruto, eran los representantes del 80% restante.

— Dejar las riendas de la empresa en manos de un chiquillo inexperto sería llevar al Grupo a la ruina total… No podemos permitir eso… — añadía Koharu.

— Señores, hablábamos de la estrategia de mercadeo de un producto, ¿En qué momento pasamos a hablar del Joven Namikaze? — indagaba Hiruzen.

— Hablar o no de ello no es indiferente, Hiruzen… Estamos hablando del futuro del Grupo y no es necesario que abramos una sesión para debatirlo… Si no hay alguien más capacitado para el puesto, necesitamos elegir el puesto entre los más capacitados para el mismo… — demandaba Homura.

— Seguiremos los designios de Minato, el siguiente presidente del Grupo será el joven Namikaze, hacerlo contrario será un insulto a su memoria, recuerden lo que hizo Minato por cada uno de ustedes… — sentenció Hiruzen levantándose de la silla — Buenas tardes caballeros…

En lo que salió Hiruzen de la sala, Homura habló.

— No confío plenamente en lo que piensa Minato, ¿Dejar en futuro de General Motors en un crío de 17 años?

— Tenlo por seguro que arreglaré eso, Homura…

— ¿Y cómo harás para convencer a Hiruzen, Danzo? — preguntó Koharu.

Danzo acariciaba la pantalla de un celular mientras se hundía en su silla y sólo se notaba su sonrisa en las penumbras.

— Tengo mis métodos…

* * *

><p>El rubio salió del salón a paso relajado y tranquilo, como cuando llegó, mochila al hombro y con unos audífonos escuchando música. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando la peliroja de antes de su salón le empujó el brazo y siguió como si nada.<p>

— Oye… ¿Qué onda? — intentó llamar su atención pero la chica siguió de largo sin detenerse.

Al final siguió caminando pues la chica peliroja siguió de largo, aunque se veía algo apurada en salir, como si escapase de algo. En eso un trío de chicas se acercaron a Naruto preguntándole si tenía novia, que edad tenía, pidiéndole su número de celular y ese tipo de cosas, en pocas palabras acosándole. Naruto en una de esas logra escabullirse de ellas y echa a correr para salir del lugar, doblando en una esquina choca sin querer con alguien tirándole al suelo.

Naruto quien también cayó al suelo, se masajeaba el trasero cuando abrió los ojos, para sonrojarse cual tomate maduro. Frente a él, una chica estaba en el suelo, masajeándose la frente debido al golpe, pero lo que sonrojaba a Naruto era que a la chica se le había subido la falda y mostraba sus braguitas de ositos.

— Itte… Que golpe… — decía la chica que abrió los ojos y se miró en esa situación, dio un grito de vergüenza y observó al chico frente a ella — ¿Otra vez tú?

Naruto detalló a la chica y notó algo que le hizo palidecer, de nuevo había tropezado con la misma chica, ¡La de esta mañana!

_*Por kami ¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 3:<strong> Hola! Aquí estoy –de nuevo- con la conti, aprovechando mi ataque de inspiración les he traído recién sacado del horno después de haberla terminado hoy mismo, hehee. Hoy tardé porque no estaba en casa y pues, he tardado en hacerla. ¡Les agradezco infinito a mi favorita Kannaby, KAAS' Riko, mi Onee-chan Hitomis, Naoko-Eri, Elektra Kanata, HidanMasura, Alice Rouse, Dheva, Master DeadPool, Dantrlan y mi panita ZeroTT! A ustedes les agradezco por dejarles review a este singular proyecto n.n por MP's les responderé sus geniales reviews. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya encantado, el cual os deja con una enorme duda en mente, no me maten, jajajaa.

Gracias en especial a **Dantrlan** por darme el nombre del anime original: "**Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto Ga Iru", **este es el anime que me inspiro y del cual tomé la línea de la historia, la cual modifiqué, alargué y cambié completamente para sacarle más jugo a este fic. Tal como le expliqué a Dantrlan, sip, este es el fic del cual me inspiré, pero mi idea es totalmente distinta, el anime lo vi hace mucho tiempo y siento que a ese tema se le hubiese podidio excprimir más dado los alcances y los problemas que puede acarrear una "hija bastarda" por así decirlo, eso es lo que yo aprovecharé en este fic n.n

Como vengo especificando desde el inicio del fic, no es un remake del anime mencionado arriba, es resultado de la inspiración de muchos otros además de este, aunque este es el principal. Una historia diferente y más desarrolada. Igual espero que esto no afecte su lectura y por el contrario, les haga interesarse más en ella. Es una muestra de sinceridad de mi parte que no dudo en exponer.

Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, espero quieran leer esta pequeña historia que les voy a relatar.

**Hasta una nueva entrega, se me cuidan ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, todos sus personajes y lo referente al mundo shinobi es propiedad intelectual de Masashi Kishimoto. Sólo la historia es de mi inspiración con influencia de varios animes y de uno en particular. "**Kono Naka ni Hitori Imouto Ga Iru", **este es el anime que me inspiro y del cual tomé la línea de la historia, la cual modifiqué, alargué y cambié completamente para sacarle más jugo a este fic. Como vengo especificando desde el inicio del fic, no es un remake del anime, es resultado de la inspiración de muchos otros además de este, aunque este es el principal.

**Advertencias:** Presencia de OOc en ciertos personajes y Universo Alterno…

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

* * *

><p>— Itte… Que golpe… — decía la chica que abrió los ojos y se miró en esa situación, dio un grito de vergüenza y observó al chico frente a ella — ¿Otra vez tú?<p>

Naruto detalló a la chica y notó algo que le hizo palidecer, de nuevo había tropezado con la misma chica, ¡La de esta mañana!

_*Por kami ¡NO, OTRA VEZ NO!*_

Naruto se timbró al ver que aquella chica se le oscurecía la cara, y dos luceros rojos se iluminaban macabramente en sus ojos. El sudor le caía descontrolado y sólo soltó una mueca de miedo y terror, que se intensificó al ver a la chica saltar sobre él como un Tigre sobre su presa.

— ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MAAMAAAA!

* * *

><p>— Por dios Presidenta, ¿Hasta cuándo dejará de acabar con los aperitivos de la sala del consejo estudiantil? Es la cuarta vez en el día que le veo comer roles de canela… — le reclamaba Shion a una muy animada Hinata que comía su rol de canela con tanto ahínco que temiese que se lo robasen.<p>

— Ara ara, Shion-san… Igual no es como si… — calló al escuchar el grito de terror provenir de los pasillos. Shion le dedicó una mirada rápida y ambas asintieron, comenzaron a caminar con paso lento y cauteloso buscando el origen del alarido hasta que doblaron una esquina. Hinata quedaba sorprendida y al poco rato soltaba una risilla y Shion sólo se llevaba la mano a la frente en una mueca de fastidio y molestia.

— A-au-xilio… — rogaba Naruto al ver a las chicas. Su cara era llorosa y tenía signos de mordeduras por todos lados mientras una chibi de cabello negro le mordía la oreja y le jaloneaba el cabello como si quisiese arrancárselo.

— Ejem — carraspeó Shion y la chica dirigió la mirada a las recién llegadas.

Hinata rió de nueva cuenta y exclamó — Hanabi siempre tan cariñosa, pero ¿Puedes soltar a Naruto-kun? — dijo con una ternura digna de una madre afectuosa.

— ¿Hanabi? — exclamaba Naruto y luego sitió su cabeza caer al duro suelo de madera golpeándose, se dio cuenta que la chica le sostenía hasta ese momento.

— Buenas tardes, Onee-sama… — se levantó Hanabi y realizó una leve reverencia.

— ¿Onee-sama? Espera, ¡¿Este pequeño demonio es tu hermana?! — decía Naruto con los ojos como platos.

Para él era inconcebible que dos chicas con personalidades tan opuestas sean de una misma línea de sangre. Hinata volvió a reír al ver la mueca de desconcierto de Naruto y asintió.

— ¿Se puede saber que estaban haciendo en uno de los pasillos? — preguntó la siempre inmutable y tosca Shion.

—Siento el espectáculo pero, — señaló al rubio — Este pervertido me estaba mirando debajo de la falda, y le daba su merecido… Sólo eso…

Ambas chicas miraban a Naruto que se le desencajaba la boca por lo dicho por la chica. — ¿Qué yo que? Espera, ¡nunca hice eso! Bueno, si las vi, — era el turno de Shion de abrir la boca con asombro — ¡Pero no fue intencional! Yo sólo caminaba por el pasillo y me tropecé con ella, ocasionando que cayese al suelo — se acercó a Hinata y tomó una de sus manos, ocasionando que la Hyuga se sonrojase — ¡Tienes que creerme Hinata!

— Suficiente, ya he escuchado mucho… Ambos irán a la Seccional… — sentenciaba fríamente Shion, más Hinata la detuvo.

— Vamos Shion-san, no es para tanto, además ya escuchaste a Naruto-kun, no fue intencional, con una disculpa bastará, ¿Verdad, Naruto-kun?

—P-pero, Presidenta Hyuga… — decía tratando de convencerla Shion, mas no insistió al ver la sonrisa de su "Kaichou".

El rubio sonrió aliviado y luego miró a Hanabi, la cual sólo volteó la mirada y un claro "hn!" salió de sus labios. Aunque al voltear de nuevo y ver al rubio frente a ella pidiendo disculpas, le tensó un poco.

— Disculpe las molestias, no volverá a suceder… — se disculpaba el rubio.

— Hanabi… — le llamaba Hinata y ella rodó los ojos. Con un leve "lo que sea" se disculpó y se colocó al lado de su hermana. — Bueno, si eso es todo, nos retiramos, Naruto-kun… Nos veremos mañana en clases… — se despidió Hinata y comenzó a caminar.

— Hasta luego chicas, y de nuevo disculpas Hanabi-chan… — dijo Naruto y sólo observo como Hanabi volteaba, le enseñaba el dedo medio en una mueca de odio. Naruto sólo le saltaba el párpado ante la acción. Y luego se sobresaltó al ver a la Vicepresidenta tomarlo del cuello y empujarlo contra la pared.

— Se lo advierto, Namikaze… Una más, y esta vez la presidenta no lo va a salvar… — le soltó y le hizo una seña con los dedos — le estaré vigilando… —soltó y se fue…

Naruto sólo pensaba: _*¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?*_

* * *

><p>Caminando por una de las calles de los suburbios de Manhattan, Naruto se dirigía a un centro comercial. Esperaba llegar a tiempo a la tienda de accesorios y consolas para comprarse el nuevo juego de Forza Motorsport, cuando de pronto, es halado a un callejón. Tres sujetos con vestimentas oscuras, que a Naruto se le asemejaron a los de la película "Hombres de Negro", lo cercaban.<p>

— ¿Es el objetivo? — decía uno de ellos.

— Así es… — contestaba otro.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — preguntaba asustado Naruto.

— Al lugar a donde vas, no necesitas saberlo… — decía con voz sombría el tercero. Naruto se tensó, aquellas palabras le recordaron un hecho trágico que le había sucedido de niño. Pero cuando aquellos sujetos reían con voz macabra, uno de ellos fue golpeado de una patada en el cuello y enviado contra unos botes de basura, quedando inconsciente.

— ¿Pero qué coño? — dijo uno de los dos que seguían en pie, pero fue enviado de un golpe contra la pared también y caía dentro de los cubos de basura. El otro temeroso iba a sacar su arma cuando también cayó, esta vez noqueado por la espalda. Naruto veía cómo en segundos algo o alguien se deshizo de sus posibles captores y quedose viendo cuando caía el hombre con el arma en la mano. Una silueta de una especia de ninja de ropas negras cubierta hasta la cara, la cual remataba una especia de máscara blanca como de demonio, aparecía ante él. Aquel ninja le guiñó el ojo el cual se dejaba ver por la máscara y el rubio le miró sorprendido. Luego miró al techo del edificio donde había otro más y notó que el anterior trepaba con una agilidad única por las ventanas hasta llegar al techo, donde ambos desaparecieron.

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — se preguntaba el rubio al ver a los tres hombres noqueados frente a él.

* * *

><p>Después de conseguir el juego para su Xbox One, y de regresar casi que nervioso mientras miraba cautelosamente en cada pasillo, esquina y callejón, Naruto por fin llegó a su casa.<p>

Sacó la llave para abrir la puerta cuando escuchó ruidos dentro de la misma. Se tensó, quizás sean aquellas personas de nuevo que quieren hacerle daño, supuso él. Con cuidado abrió la puerta y dejó la bolsa y su mochila en el suelo de la entrada, cogió un bate que estaba en el cesto de los paraguas y, de puntitas, caminaba hasta su habitación que era donde venían los ruidos.

Cuando iba a entrar a la habitación y lanzar un batazo a su atacante, sintió un gran dolor provenir de su nuca, un severo golpe le habían asestado y sólo notó una silueta negra antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Al poco rato despertaba y veía que estaba acostado sobre su cama. Miró a todos lados y notó a aquellos ninjas de la otra vez. Parecían discutir por algo.<p>

— Es el colmo, Inu, ¿Cómo se te ocurre noquear al amo Naruto? — le decía la de máscara de demonio al otro, un ninja de ropas negras pero con una máscara semejante a un zorro.

— Lo siento, creí que iba a golpearte, además, como no sabe aún de nosotros, quizás nos tome por sus enemigos…

— Es que eres un aventado… No sueles hacer eso… Me extraña de tu parte… Y sobre el amo Naruto, ya veremos cuando despierte…

— ¿Quiénes son? — exclamó Naruto desde la cama. No quería interrumpirlos pues le parecía divertida su pelea.

— Horita le respondo Amo Naruto… Como te decía, nunca… ¡Eeeh! El amo despertó… — decía volteándose y haciendo reverencias exageradas — Lo sentimos lo sentimos discúlpenos por haberle golpeado Amo Naruto…

— ¿Amo Naruto? ¿Les conozco de algún lado? — preguntó extrañado.

— No nos conoce, somos de la unidad secreta de seguridad del Amo Minato. Servimos a la familia Namikaze y siempre le estamos vigilando, para evitar sucesos como el que se suscitó hoy.

— Wow, entonces son una especie de ¿Guardaespaldas? — decía asombrado el rubio.

— Así es, mi nombre clave es Oni y el de él es Inu… — señalaba detrás.

— ¿Quién? No veo a nadie…

El ninja volteó y vio la silueta de su compañero brillar, por su ausencia.

— Maldito Inu me las va a pagar… — murmuraba en silencio para luego escuchar el carraspeo de Naruto — Como le decía, nosotros protegemos a la familia a cada momento. Siempre los vigilamos y estamos atentos a cualquier intento de secuestro, asesinato u cualquier evento que atente contra la familia y sus allegados.

— Ya veo… Una cosa, ¿Por qué la máscara?

— Es para evitar que nuestra identidad se filtre y puedan atacarnos en un descuido o a nuestros familiares…

— Ya veo… Pero, ¿Cómo confiar en alguien a quién no conozco? —indagaba Naruto. — Ya se, quítate la máscara…

— Lo siento Amo, pero sólo un miembro de la Familia Namikaze puede autorizarme el quitarme la máscara… O sea, sólo si usted lo ordena…

— Pues te ordeno que te quites la máscara y me dejes conocerte…

— Como usted ordene, Amo Naruto… — dijo el ninja y procedió a quitarse la máscara. Soltó un amarre que tenía en la nuca y en cuanto se quitó la máscara, una larga cabellera castaña cayó en cascada por su espalda y reveló una cara muy fina y ojos color chocolate que le sonreía al ver su mueca de asombro.

Aquel ninja que estaba frente a él… ¡¿Era una chica?!

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del Capítulo 4:<strong> Hola! Aquí estoy –de nuevo- con la conti, aprovechando mi ataque de inspiración les he traído recién sacado del horno después de haberla terminado hoy mismo, hehee. Esta vez las fiestas y salidas de casa me han retrasado y pues, he tardado en hacerla. ¡Les agradezco infinito a mi favorita Kannaby, KAAS' Riko, mi Onee-chan Hitomis, Master DeadPool, y mis panitas ZeroTT y Alberto-M! A ustedes les agradezco por dejarles review a este singular proyecto n.n por MP's les responderé sus geniales reviews. Espero que este nuevo capítulo les haya encantado, el cual os deja de nuevo con más dudas y misterios que resolver, hehee.

Saludos a todos los que me apoyan y me leen, espero quieran leer esta pequeña historia que les voy a relatar.

**Hasta una nueva entrega, se me cuidan ¡Dattebayoo!**

**De Pie, Reverencia, ¡Aye Sir!**


End file.
